Chocolate
by Abrildecolores
Summary: Porque Lysander haría hasta lo imposible por recuperar a su Chocolate.


_Un regalo para Caro Amadei en el Amigo Invisible del grupo de Rojo y Negro de Alejandra. Los personajes y personalidades de ellos claramente no son mios._

Espero que los disfrutes...

 **Viernes 23 de diciembre**

Roxanne Weasley se miraba en el espejo con evidente orgullo; su pelo -normalmente lacio—caía en rizos sobre sus hombros morenos, el vestido largo de color perla marcaba su estilizada figura de una manera que estaba segura dejaría loco a su novio apenas la viera. Asunto que confirmó cuando fijó la vista en su prima Dominique, la rubia la miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos deslumbrados ante la belleza singular de la morocha.

Dominique, cierra la boca **—** le dijo Roxanne sin poder dejar de sonreír segura acerca de si misma.

Roxanne, te ves preciosa, gloriosa, maravillosa como nunca antes… No es que otras veces te veas fea, siempre eres hermosa y fantástica, solo que ahora es wow, como ángel de

Dom, tranquila. Te entendí… —le interrumpió Roxanne

¿Estás segura de lo que haces Roxanne? – intervino el hermano de la chica, Fred, quien hasta ese entonces había guardado silencio absoluto y la miraba preocupado y serio.

Freddie, pensé que estabas feliz que estuviera con él, creí aprobabas nuestra relación—dijo la morocha en un mohín.

Rox, lo apoyo y me gusta ese tipo para ti en serio, pero tú antes no estabas de acuerdo con amarrarte toda la vida a alguien.

Fred, estoy segura – y volvió a fijar su vista en el espejo.

Dominique había callado ante el intercambio de palabras de sus primos, ella sabía que no había forma de que Roxanne diera marcha atrás, su prima esperaba que la felicidad que buscaba estuviera en el altar, como la de todos los Weasley.

Roxanne seguía acomodándose el vestido y retocando el labial cuando Albus, su primo, entró a la habitación para avisarle a Dominique quien era la dama de honor que era su salida y que él al altar, la chica le sonrió a la novia con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, Roxanne avanzó hacia Dominique y le susurró a su emocional prima que la vería en el altar.

Rox, aun te puedes escapar—le recordó su hermano

Fred, me voy a casar.

Te extrañaré en casa, hermana – dijo el chico abrazándola. Y ambos se mantuvieron en los brazos del otro hasta que escucharon que George llamaba a la puerta para llevar junto a su hijo a Roxanne al altar.

Roxanne luego de respirar profundo le tomó el brazo a su padre y hermano para emprender el camino que la comprometería con otra persona de por vida. La chica supo que había elegido el vestido indicado cuando vio en su novio una mirada de lujuria que no pudo ocultar, la chica le sonrió con seguridad a su prometido cuando llegó al final del camino y le tomó la mano.

Habían transcurridos unos minutos del inicio de la ceremonia cuando se escucha un breve murmullo. _Chocolate…_ Todos giraron y en la entrada de la carpa se encontraba de pie Lysander Scamander, la mayoría aguantó la respiración cuando vio al rubio caminar con soltura y los ojos fijos en la morena, los participantes de la ceremonia sabían la historia entre Scamander y Weasley. Roxanne endureció la mirada y alcanzó a mitad del camino al impertinente rubio.

Qué se creía Lysander estropeando su boda, ella iba a casarse con Samuel Jordan, un chico que había conocido en Hogwarts y que había estado en la casa del león. Cuando se encontraron sus miradas chocaron, la morena supo leer el tormento del chico, ella sabía lo que iba a pedirle, pero no aceptaría; ella quería a Samuel, él le hacía bien.

Chocolate, por favor – el rubio tenía una mirada llena de decisión y esperanza.

Vete, Scamander. No estás invitado

Roxanne, te lo suplico, no te cases – ella solo negó con la cabeza – Escúchame, hice de todo para recuperarte, lo de Emiliana fue un error hace ya muchos años **—** el rubio hizo una pausa y fijo sus llorosos ojos en los de la morena **—** Roxanne, te amo… Ven conmigo.

La joven solo guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, Lysander aprovechó el momento para recorrer los rostros de cada uno de los Weasley – Potter, en especial de aquellos que habían sido sus amigos de toda la vida. Vio a Dominique parada en el altar con la boca en o y con sus ojos miraba alternadamente a Samuel Jordan – quien del impacto no se movia de su lugar— y a Roxanne; luego vio a Rose que tenía la mano en el pecho de la sorpresa, a su lado Albus que lo miraba con seriedad y de brazos cruzados; inmediatiamente estaba Lucy que miraba preocupada y con nerviosismo a Roxanne; a su lado Lily Potter, quien adornaba su rostro con una sonrisa sarcástica: al lado de la chica estaba Fred, el chico le sonreía con una esperanza avasalladora; el resto del clan Weasley – Potter de la tercera generación lo miraban con lastima negado con la cabeza; y por último fijo su mirada en su gemelo, Lorcan, que apretaba sus puños en señal de frustración y de dolor al ver el dolor de su hermano.

Cuando volvió a fijar su vista en Roxanne la chica lo miró de manera altanera y le repitió que se fuera, en ese entonces escuchó la voz de Jordan, _vete_ , le pronunció con la voz pesada y dolida ante la indesición de su prometida, Lysnder no le prestó atención y tomó las manos de la morena, le exigió que dijera que no sentía nada por él mirándolo a los ojos La morena miró a su prometido y le tomó la mano, luego clavó sus pupilas en el rubio: _No siento nada por ti, Lysander. Lamento el ridículo que acabas de hacer_.

Y con esas palabras caminó de vuelta al altar con su novio, la morena sintió el pesado llanto de Lysander y como este caía al suelo derrumbado por lo que acaba de suceder, vio por el rabillo del ojo como Lorcan y Luna, la madre de los gemelos, lo sacaron del lugar a rastras, mientras el rawenclaw solo pronunciaba con voz rota el sobrenombre que años antes le puso, _Chocolate._

 **** **  
1 año y un día después** **  
**

Lysander se encontraba en la cocina de Molly Weasley I ayudándola a preparar la comida de navidad, el rubio se sentía nostálgico al estar en ese hogar. Por meses no había visitado la madriguera porque el solo recuerdo de Roxane le rompía el alma.

Este año la morena había anunciado que no asistiría a la fiesta familiar, ya que se encontraría en Brasil con su flamante esposo. Como odiaba pensar que el amor de su vida era de otro, Lysander odiaba lo que la sola mención de Jordan le hacía a su cuerpo y mente. Sin embargo, decidió por una noche ser feliz con sus amigos y familia, tratando de olvidar a su Chocolate.

Todos los Weasley – Potter se dedicaron a preparar las cosas para la cena, Lysander se había convertido en el general de la cocina. Mandaba los platos y el modo de servirlos, cuando solo quedaba llevar la salsa despachó a todos sus ayudantes, eso lo podría hacer él y dejar a la vez con ayuda de su varita la cocina impecable. Cuando entró al comedor con la fuente de salsa y vio a Roxane sentada en la mesa, todo su mundo se vino abajo, su fuerza y espíritu cedieron, recordó cuan hermosa era y no pudo evitar no amarla.

Roxane cuando vio al rubio se paró de su asiento, todos guardaban silencio, se acercó y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla Lysander no podía recordar cómo hablar, como pronunciar ni cómo moverse. Lorcan lo hizo reaccionar cuando le quitó el pote de salsa y le dijo que moría de hambre.

Luego de la cena Lysander necesitaba estar lejos de la morocha, pero no lo logro ambos fueron asignados a ir a armar las camas restantes, Lysander guardó silencio durante toda la tarea, Roxane lo miraba curiosa y divertida, ella sabía que el rubio aun sentía cosas por ella.

Lysander **—** dijo la rubia— ¿Qué te pasa?

Nada, ¿por qué lo dices?

Estas callado y bastante distante

Roxanne, no creo que sea bueno que hablemos

Lo dices porque aun me amas, ¿cierto?

¿Acaso eso importa? – preguntó el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos – Tú estás casada, incluso cuando te rogué frente a todos que no lo hicieras

Lo siento Lys **—** dijo Roxanne utilizando el nombre que le había puesto en Hogwarts. — Aunque Michael no está aquí

Eso que quiere decir Rox – dijo mientras veia a la morocha sonreír segura

Me divorcié Lysander, no es obvio

Pensé que te ibas a casar para toda la vida

Si hubiera sido con el hombre indicado, sí

No era suficiente para ti, Chocolate. – reclamó el rubio con rabia y dolor – Eres demasiado engreída a veces

Te amo Lys… Ni yo ni Michael pudimos superar el hecho de que yo te amaba más de lo que era capaz de admitir y te amé más aun cuando agotaste todas las instancias, en ese momento no fui capaz de darme cuenta – Lysander no salía de su hombre ante las palabras de la rawenclaw – No veía con claridad. Ahora sí.

Te amo Roxanne — y con esa frase se acercó a la morocha la tomo de la cintura y le juro que no le importaba que él no haya sido el primero. La amaba con cada parte de su ser y que la hubiera esperado toda una vida si fuera necesario.

Ambos emprendieron juntos un camino en que juraron perderse en el otro y desde la planta baja los Weasley, Potter y Scamander sentían como el amor entre una Weasley y un Scamander fluía sin ningún miramiento al pasado, porque Lysander sabía que lo que importaba era el presente que se le ofrecía junto a su Chocolate.


End file.
